


Un gran paso | MuraAka

by Dakuraita



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ace acceptance, Asexual Character, Asexual Positivity, Drama, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Romance, Sex-Repulsed Akashi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/pseuds/Dakuraita
Summary: Akashi adora a Murasakibara, han salido un buen tiempo, y Akashi no puede evitar notar que ha estado posponiendo ese evento tan "normal" que todas las parejas consuman casi de inmediato una vez que empiezan a salir.Y tiene una razón de ser, una razón que el propio Akashi ignoraba.¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?No quiere perder al amor de su vida, no por algo así.





	Un gran paso | MuraAka

Debería ser la noche perfecta, la noche maravillosa, única y especial que siempre retratan con tanta magia y erotismo en los medios. En cambio, era un desastre total, un infierno. Eso pensaba Akashi mientras soportaba las ganas de gritar, pero no de placer o éxtasis, sino por el terror que sentía… Ah, iba a vomitar. Se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano.

Atsushi observó este gesto y sonrió.

—Ah, Aka-chin, ¿Será que no quieres dejar salir tu dulce voz? —dijo con ternura.

Akashi sonrió forzadamente, asintiendo, ¿Cómo decirle a su pareja que sencillamente tenía ganas de vomitar, de morir, en el momento que se suponía debían disfrutar al máximo? La idea de relevarle su verdadero sentir lo aterrorizaba mucho más, por eso guardó silencio. Cerró los ojos, intentó pensar en los videos y la pornografía que tomó como referencia. Creyó que estaría preparado, fue un tonto al creerlo. Después de todo, lo amaba, lo amaba como a nadie, podía asegurar que estaba totalmente enamorado… ¿No sería natural disfrutar de la unión sexual? Por lo visto algo en él estaba mal, tal vez estaba roto.

Akashi suspiró de alivio cuando Atsushi por fin se corrió. Él, pese a que su miembro se endureció y liberó liquido pre-seminal, realmente no experimentó placer alguno; hubo un punto donde su miembro perdió la erección, pero Atsushi lo masturbó para que este mantuviera el tamaño adecuado. Al final, el semen salió como se esperaría en una eyaculación perfectamente normal y sana, no parecía que hubiese llegado al orgasmo, porque nunca llegó a él, la poderosa repulsión ahogó cualquier sentimiento de placer, con todo y sus reacciones fisiológicas en perfecto estado, nada tenía que ver con lo que experimentaba en realidad. Atsushi no notó esta falta de orgasmo ya que en cuanto a clímax todo había sucedido de manera normal, se habían corrido, esa era la meta.

—Disculpa… Aka-chin, me vine pronto…

—Se sintió genial, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte —mintió con una voz débil pero muy tranquila, estaba sudado, asqueado, y aun así nada de eso le importó. Acarició el rostro de Atsushi, lo besó. Él se veía tan feliz, se veía tan dichoso… ¿Cómo le iba a arrebatar eso?

Soportó las ganas de llorar, había sido una experiencia por completo horrible y asquerosa, pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Atsushi cayó rendido y pronto se durmió; Akashi aprovechó para irse a duchar, en el proceso recordó lo sucedido, no había pasado nada malo, había dado su consentimiento, Atsushi había cumplido con todo lo que se requiere para la “preparación”, no había sufrido daño físico… y aún así todo lo había torturado, desde las caricias en sus genitales hasta la penetración. Un infierno, eso había sido. Y no entendía, se supone que el sexo es lo mejor del mundo, todos lo dicen, Atsushi parecía disfrutarlo mucho, incluso había gemido por el placer. ¿Sería porque había tomado el rol del pasivo? Sacudió la cabeza, negando lentamente, no, no era eso, se imaginó intentando penetrar a Atsushi y el mismo asco lo recorrió. Pensó que tal vez no le gustaban los hombres de manera sexual, mas no era el caso, ya que nunca había sentido urgencias de tocar a ninguna mujer, e imaginarse haciéndolo resultaba igual de desagradable, estaba atrapado, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando.

Al día siguiente, Akashi contactó a Reo, si alguien podía entenderlo sin importar qué dijera o hiciera, era él. Reo era lo más cercano a un hermano mayor y una hermana mayor, todo en uno. Por supuesto este aceptó y lo invitó a su casa, que compartía con Kiyoshi, su novio desde hace ya cuatro años, iban por el quinto.

—¡Sei! Qué gusto verte —Reo lo abrazó, y como si fuera brujo, se tensó—. ¿Qué sucedió? —dijo con seriedad y preocupación, como si hubiese percibido su tormento con tan solo estar cerca— Bueno, ahora me contarás, adelante toma asiento, ¿Te importa que Teppei nos acompañe o prefiere que seamos solo los dos?

—Creo que el juicio de ambos me será útil, confías en él y yo confío en ti —respondió Akashi, tomando asiento, pronto se escucharon pasos, Kiyoshi apareció, sonriéndole y dándole la mano a Akashi de manera afectuosa. Tomó asiento y una vez que Reo terminó de servir té para los tres, tomó asiento también.

—Tengo un problema —comenzó diciendo Akashi—, uno muy extraño.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Podemos ayudar? —preguntó Kiyoshi.

Reo tomó la mano de Kiyoshi cariñosamente, Akashi tuvo la impresión de estar pidiendo consejo a una pareja de casados, casi padres postizos.

—El sexo me da asco —terminó por escupir, seco, rápido, sin mayor drama.

Ambos voltearon a verse, luego de vuelta a Akashi.

—A ver, Sei, cariño, explícate un poco más, ¿Te da asco en general o con te dio asco cuando las tuviste? ¿Cómo pasó?

—Ayer Atsushi y yo por fin lo hicimos…ya lo había aplazado un año, me preocupó seguir haciéndolo, lucía insatisfecho e inseguro, así que cedí  y pensé que solo tenía “miedo a la primera vez” pero solo fue asqueroso, no me dolió, él fue muy gentil, y aún así no sentí nada, ni una pizca de placer aunque mi cuerpo reaccionó “normal”… quería vomitar, estaba asustado —Akashi tomó té, sus manos temblaban, pese a que sus ojos estaban secos y su voz era firme y serena. Reo tomó su mano y con su pulgar acarició los nudillos de manera gentil para consolarle, no interrumpió— ¿Soy… extraño? ¿Se trata de una enfermedad?

Kiyoshi suspiró, tomó también de su taza, y a juzgar por su mirada compartida con la de Mibuchi ambos parecían saber qué tenía.

—Verás —comenzó Reo, con la mayor dulzura que su voz pudo reproducir—, no estás enfermo, ni eres extraño, pero… sí eres diferente —calló un momento, como meditando sus palabras— sé que suena extraño, en especial viniendo de mí, pero no quiero que lo entiendas mal, eres diferente, pero eso está perfectamente bien, ¿Comprendes?

—Tal parece que eres asexual, Akashi —soltó Kiyoshi, para ahorrarle a su pareja el tema de darle tanto rodeo—. ¿Conoces a Hanamiya? —Akashi asintió— Él también lo es, y para como lo describes se parece un poco, aunque no soy experto ni nada, según entiendo hay muchos tipos de asexuales, y creo —hizo énfasis en el “creo”—, creo que tú eres del tipo que encuentra el sexo repulsivo y e incluso tu cuerpo lo rechaza.

—¿No tiene arreglo? —inquirió Akashi— ¿Qué lo causa?

Reo sonrió como una madre triste que no puede ayudar a su pequeño, pero que entiende bien qué necesita.

—La sexualidad no tiene arreglo, querido Sei, unos tienen una sexualidad y otros otra… Nunca he conocido a otros asexuales además de Hanamiya, pero, creo que no debes ponerte a pensar en esto como algo malo, o una enfermedad, o un problema que resolver, este eres tú, es parte de ti, y aunque el mundo parece decir que una cosa es lo que se espera, no… es igual para todos.

—Es lo mismo con la homosexualidad, pansexualidad, entre otras, son como son, por ejemplo, existe la demisexualidad, según entiendo consiste en que la persona no siente la atracción sexual hasta que no tiene un vinculo emocional muy fuerte con la persona, ¿Crees que todos son así? Parecería, pero hay otras personas que sienten atractivo sexual por un desconocido, y eso también está bien, todo lo está mientras no hiera a otros y no te ponga en peligro a ti, ni a nadie —añadió Kiyoshi—; Lo que quiero decir, es que eres como cualquier otra persona, esto no tiene que ser malo.

—¿No tiene que ser malo? Casi… casi grito cuando la persona que amo tuvo sexo conmigo, no pude hacer nada, ¡Nada!

—El sexo y el amor no van de la mano, Sei —dijo Reo, aun con cierta tristeza, pero con total paciencia— Parece que es así, y así lo hemos visto, pero, ¿necesitas tener relaciones con tus amigos para amarlos y estar con ellos? El mundo no es tan simple como el molde que se nos presenta popularmente, todo cambia, y aunque no puedo entenderte al mil por ciento —Reo tomó su mano con mayor fuerza— puedo intentarlo… no necesitas tener sexo con Atsushi, no necesitas repetir la horrible experiencia que tuviste anoche, y tendrás que ser honesto al respecto.

—¿Ser… honesto?

—Si los dos se aman como yo creo que lo hacen, es necesario que mantengan la honestidad y la comunicación en perfectas condiciones, las relaciones son como un contrato y debe estarse de acuerdo y enterado de todo, desde lo bueno, hasta lo malo —Reo suspiró— No puedo prometerte que Atsushi vaya a entenderlo, o aceptarlo, pero no dejaré que te tortures y vivas una mentira, ¿Qué pasa si un día no puedes fingir? Ayer fue una noche, pero podría repetirse, volverse algo de todos los días, y tú, Sei, mereces felicidad más que nadie.

Akashi enmudeció, apretó la mano de Reo, como aceptando la fuerza y valor que este intentaba darle.

Esto sería algo complicado.

Los días pasaron y Akashi evadió por completo dormir en el mismo lugar que Atsushi, intentó informarse en internet sobre el tema y sus amigos estaban en lo correcto, era alguien asexual. Suspiró, recargándose en su escritorio, unas lagrimillas que quemaban como el fuego se resbalaron lentamente, ¿Ni siquiera en eso podía ser feliz? Pese a las dulces palabras de Reo, pese a cuanto se informó, pese a todo el animo de desconocido que encontró en foros de opinión… el peso de la realidad lo golpeaba una vez tras otra. ¿Por qué tenía que ser como era? ¿Por qué? Él quería ser capaz de hacer el amor con su novio, quería ser normal como todos, tener una vida feliz.

Tomó unas noches, pero al final, Akahsi comprendió que de nada servía lamentarse o querer cambiar lo que su cuerpo comunicaba. Ese era él, y si Atsushi le quería, también aceptaría esto, algo que se decía fácil, sin embargo, en realidad era… complicado, aterrador. El miedo al rechazo y al fracaso sin duda eran los más fuertes para Seijuro, que no estaba del todo seguro de si de verdad tendría el valor para arriesgar todo por lo cual había trabajado, arriesgar la poca felicidad en su vida; no obstante, Reo tenía razón, su pareja merecía saber la verdad, de lo contrario un día terminaría por dañarlo también a él, era mejor ser claro desde el inicio, sin importar el precio debía ser fiel a sí mismo, y confiar en el cariño que Murasakibara siempre le profesaba, de lo contrario sería como traicionar ese amor y esa confianza, un día todo acabaría en pedazos, este se daría cuenta en algún momento que Akashi nunca se pondría duro, y como bien dijo también Reo, quizá un día no soporte el asco.

Llegó pues, el día. Akashi citó a Atsushi, preparó dulces, que le dejó disfrutar antes de ponerse serio y nervioso.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo por fin.

Atsushi, como quien ya conoce el peligro, adoptó una actitud sumisa como quien será regañado.

—¿Hice algo mal, Aka-chin?

—Ya no somos niños de preparatoria, no voy a regañarte —aclaró Akashi—. Es sobre… sobre mí.

—¿Sobre ti? ¿Qué pasa Aka-chin? —Atsushi parecía preocupado y a punto de saltar.

Akashi respiró, nunca había experimentado tantos nervios, pero se armó de coraje.

—Tras pensarlo, y tras “esa noche” he llegado… llegado a la conclusión de que soy asexual, yo no lo sabía, no sabía que eso era “algo que existía”, pero al parecer así son las cosas.

—¿Qué es “asexual” Aka-chin? Creo darme una idea, pero… no estoy seguro de entender.

—Claro —Akashi volvió a respirar—; ser asexual en mi caso significa que… el sexo… el sexo me da… me da asco —admitió con todas las fuerzas que tenía, cerró los ojos, no quería ver la reacción de Atsushi.

Estaba listo para lo peor.

—Eso quiere decir… ¿Quiere decir que sentiste asco la otra noche? ¿Te dio asco tener sexo conmigo? —su voz sonó tan triste y herida, Akashi se mordió el labio y abrió los ojos, esto no era lo que quería. Extendió su mano y tomó la de Atsushi.

—Sé que puede parece complicado de entender y comprender, yo mismo aun estoy procesándolo, pero no eres tú, Atsushi, el sexo me da asco, nunca he tenido mayor deseo de tener sexo y usualmente me incomodaba tanto en la secundaria como en la preparatoria cuando la gente hablaba con tanto morbo de eso, yo pensé que era por mi educación, y creí que los nervios y como me sentía en general era por miedo a la primera vez en sí, no es el caso, ¿Comprendes?

—Entonces, ¿El sexo en general te desagrada?

—Así es.

—Te… ¿te desagradaban los besos largos que te daba? —Atsushi se refería a esos con tintes eróticos.

—Un poco, me agrada que me beses en los labios, mejilla, y disfruto los abrazos, es solo el sexo el que no… no puedo, esa noche quería vomitar, pero tenía mucho miedo de decirte —sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero su voz seguía firme y templada— Te amo, Atsushi, y no quiero que interpretes esto de una manera errónea, yo sé que puedo amarte, como te he amado estos años aun cuando no vivíamos ni en la misma ciudad… pero no puedo repetir la otra noche, por más que te adore, n-no puedo.

Atsushi se puso de pie, parecía como si fuera a marcharse, en su lugar se recogió el cabello y luego fue donde Akashi, se puso de rodillas frente a él.

—Yo te creo, Aka-chin, siempre voy a creer en lo que me digas, y si te hace daño tener o simplemente no te gusta el sexo, yo acepto eso… pero tendrás que perdonarme cuando quiera y necesite hacerlo —el rostro de Atsushi enrojeció un poco— me refiero a masturbarme.

—No… ¿no estás molesto?

—Lo estoy —admitió Atsushi—, también un poco triste, desanimado y… en general no sé como me siento, pero no por ti, no contigo más bien; no es algo tan sencillo de entender a la primera y nos tomará tiempo entenderlo, pero… ¿sabes, Aka-chin? Yo pensé que solo seríamos amigos por siempre, y los amigos no tienen sexo, ahora me dejas besarte y abrazarte, si lo único que necesito hacer para estar siempre contigo es no tener sexo, lo haré, aunque me cause un poco de conflicto al inicio… yo también te amo, nunca haría nada que te moleste o te cause daño, no a propósito por lo menos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tan seguro como que no quiero tener hijos si eso significa tener una vida contigo, de hecho, aunque pudiéramos tenerlos, si Aka-chin no quiere, entonces no insistiré, me hace feliz dormir contigo, y compartir el tatami cuando hace frío, cocinar juntos, salir al cine… no me sirve exigirle a Aka-chin algo que no disfruta, porque entonces tampoco puedo disfrutarlo.

—Yo quiero que seas feliz, mereces a alguien que te de lo que necesitas.

—Eso ya lo haces tú, y yo… yo puedo ocuparme de mi cuerpo, yo siempre he necesitado solo una cosa desde la secundaria: que Aka-chin esté conmigo —Atsushi suspiró y se recargó en el regazo de Akashi— no creo que será fácil, antes me gustaban las cosas fáciles en las que era bueno, pero descubrí que realmente se vuelve aburrido, y… es poco realista, lo único realista son los dulces, porque siguen una misma receta, pero Aka-chin no es un dulce, es la persona que amo, ¿entiendes?

—No quiero que sufras por mí.

Atsushi sonrió.

—Ya es un poco tarde, he llorado mucho por Aka-chin —alzó el rostro— ¿Entonces? ¿Me besarías?

Akashi no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas ahí mismo, se inclinó para besarlo, pero casi de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—¿Por qué estás temblando, Aka-chin?

—Lo siento, solo estoy… muy feliz, yo no quería perderte por… por algo que no puedo cambiar.

—Toooonto —replicó Atsushi con tonto infantil, abrazándole de vuelta— yo no quiero que cambies nada, yo solo quiero una cosa.

—¿Qué es…?

—Que crezcamos y si llegamos a cambiar que sea juntos, con el tiempo… no quiero pensar demasiado las cosas, ni hacerlas muy complicadas, así que no llores Aka-chin, no voy a dejarte porque te de asco el sexo, aunque no te diera y no quieras tenerlo conmigo, al final lo que más me importa es ver a Aka-chin sonreír, porque es lo más hermoso y dulce que jamás he visto.

—Eres… —se le atoraron las palabras, besó su mejilla— te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

_Puede que no todas las personas asexuales tengan finales tan felices, pero recuerden que toda relación puede fallar sin importar cual sea la sexualidad, porque la vida es complicada, podemos amar sin necesidad del sexo, y podemos tener sexo sin necesidad de amar, podemos ser quienes queramos, amar a quien queramos amar._

_Que las malas experiencias nunca te impidan seguir abriendo tu corazón. No cierres tu corazón, y no tengas miedo, quienes se levantan de sus peores caídas son los fuertes._

_Siempre se honesto, siempre defiende ser quien eres, se abierto y habla con claridad, no te pongas después que otros, sino que camina a sus lados, si no se te acepta no cambies por ello, sé tú, sé feliz, otros llegarán como otros se han ido._

_La vida es una aventura con muchos dolores y penas, pero también con sus alegrías. Vívela al máximo, nunca te rindas._

_Siempre existirá por lo menos una persona en el mundo que te acepte tal y como eres, si aun no ha llegado a tu vida, llegará, y no solo románticamente, las amistades a veces son el romance más largo de nuestras vidas, aunque platónico, es igual de hermoso._

_A las personas asexuales que estén allá afuera: sin importar en qué parte del espectro estés, recuerda que: no eres raro, no estás roto, eres diferente y esto está bien, eres una persona que merece cosas buenas, aunque sea difícil por favor nunca renuncien a amar si así lo quieren, puede que sea duro y les rompan el corazón, puede que tengan obstáculos y dolores que nadie más excepto ustedes entiendan, pero eso, lejos de ser un problema, solo los hace lo que somos todos ya: humanos._

**Author's Note:**

> La asexualidad es un mundo amplio, no todos los asexuales sienten repulsión al sexo pero yo quice hacer un personaje encaminado por ese lado.
> 
> Tengo amigas Ace y son un amor, sé que yo apenas entiendo todo este mundo pero sepan que yo las amo con mi corazón y espero hayan disfrutado esto <3


End file.
